1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and method, which is capable of executing a plurality of games according to the preference of a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a variety of gaming machines are installed in a gaming facility or a casino. Some of them are known as being constituted so that a plurality of games can be implemented by one game machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 discloses a gaming machine provided with: a first game of obtaining a payment according to a combination of symbols when three rotational reels are stopped; and a second game of obtaining a payment of a stopped position according to a stopped position of a bonus wheel to which a payment amount was given in advance. That is, this gaming machine is constituted such that, if winning is established according to a combination of three rotational reels by the first game, a payment amount according to the combination can be obtained, and further, a payment amount given to a portion at which a bonus wheel was stopped by the second game can be obtained.
However, the gaming machine proposed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 includes a mere combination of two games, and game variations (such as the contents of games and a combination of payment patterns) are limited. In addition, a player is caused to have an interest in only results of the first and second games, thus making it impossible to sufficiently enhance the player's excitement of the gaming machine in spite of the fact that a plurality of games can be executed.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine and method, which is capable of increasing game variations and enhancing enjoyment more.